Un giro inesperado
by Quela
Summary: Justo al final del 6x01, cuando parece que se acaba, Brennan quiere darle a la historia un giro inesperado


**Al hacer este fic no he pensado ni en el canon, ni en la posibilidad de que fuera coherente, ni en situarlo como si fuera un sueño o imaginaciones. Me imaginé mirando aquel mastodonte del 6x01 junto a Booth y dije: Brennan, hoy vas a dejarte llevar por mí. Como si intentara poseerla pero sin perder su esencia. Porque odio que se resignara en aquel momento y durante todos los momentos que ocurrieron hasta que Hannah por fin desapareció de su línea vital. Así pues, lo que sigue no tiene más pretensiones que satisfacer dos deseos: el de alguien que dijo: "si pudiera contar lo que ocurrió en mi cabeza…", y el de una joven que contestó: ¿por qué no lo escribes?". Recibe así Vero una satisfacción a su curiosidad y un regalo de No Cumpleaños, como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Porque para regalar solo hace falta la excusa de querer hacerlo.**

**UN GIRO INESPERADO**

_-"Bienvenida a casa, Huesos"._

_-"¡Gracias! Bienvenido a casa, Booth"._

Los dos miramos al mastodonte, impresionante en el centro de lo que fue la plataforma del laboratorio durante cinco años y será (no sé durante cuánto tiempo) a partir de mañana nuestro centro de operaciones de nuevo.

Le miro de reojo en un momento que me parece muy íntimo y a la vez muy embarazoso. Nos han dejado solos y no sé qué decir. Hace mucho que no nos vemos en una situación así. Bueno, no tanto si cuento nuestro breve primer encuentro en la Reflecting Pool.

_-Bueno, y ahora ¿qué?_

El me mira perplejo.

_-¿Como que qué? No te entiendo, Huesos._

Yo me encojo de hombros. Podría decir, a modo de símil, que he metido los pies en un charco y el agua me llega a los tobillos. Intentaré salir mojándome lo justo...

_-Que qué vamos a hacer ahora. ¿Crees que podremos trabajar juntos? _

_-¿Por qué no íbamos a poder hacerlo? Acabamos de resolver dos casos de tirón y sin ningún problema. Además ya hablamos de ello, ¿recuerdas?_

_-Tú solo me preguntaste si me pensaba quedar, si el antiguo equipo retornaría. Pero no hablamos nada de nosotros dos._

Booth está cohibido. Lo siento en su silencio. No sabe qué decir. A lo mejor no debería haberme amarrado a ese momento de intimidad tan añorado durante tantos meses. Deberíamos haber dado la espalda al Jeffersonian y continuar cada uno hacia nuestro apartamento. Y mañana de vuelta al laboratorio. Como siempre.

Pero no me voy a echar atrás. No está en mi patrón de comportamiento dar la espalda a una dificultad.

_-Aunque no sabias cuándo iba a volver ni si me ibas a encontrar, has acudido a nuestra cita_ -digo con firmeza.

_-Sí, bueno, quedamos hace muchos meses y no me había olvidado de ello. No podía dejar de hacerlo_ -dice sin querer mirarme todavía.

_-¿Y si yo no hubiera estado allí?_

_-Habría esperado. Caroline dijo que te había avisado, y sabía que tú tampoco olvidarías. Tú misma me has confesado que soñaste con... bueno, conmigo. _

Parece avergonzado. Pero, ¿de qué? ¿De haber querido verme de nuevo? ¿De echarme de menos? ¿De admitirlo siquiera?

A veces me puedo comportar, metafóricamente hablando, como un perro sabueso cuando encuentra una pista. Y no voy a dejar de seguir esta pista.

_-Pero tú no sabías que había soñado contigo..._

_-No podía saberlo. No he sabido nada de ti en meses._

Sabía que iba a llegar el momento recriminación por la ausencia de mis noticias. Pero no voy a caer en la provocación, y siento que me está provocando con sus palabras.

Es mejor un cambio de tercio.

_-Supongo que has hablado de mí con Hannah._

_-Sí, claro_ -parece aliviado_-, le he contado la relación que tenemos._

_-¿Le has dicho que tenías una cita conmigo a tu regreso? Quizá no le haya gustado._

_-No, Hannah no es de ese tipo de mujer. Y tiene muy claro que somos compañeros._

_-Pues no quiero conocerla si llega el caso_ -ahora Booth me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca_-. No quiero conocer a la mujer por la que has perdido la cabeza pero que no le importa que su... novio mantenga en pie una cita con otra mujer durante meses. _

_-¿Qué más te da lo que piense Hannah? Nunca te ha importado lo que pensaran los demás de ti. _

No sabría decir si él está enfadado por mi desfachatez, o sorprendido por mi reacción, o perdido en un cúmulo de sentimientos... Preferiría que fuera esto último. Por lo menos así sabría que todavía hay algo. Algo de lo que no tuve ninguna duda cuando tomó mi mano en el aeropuerto.

Fui una estúpida. Debí correr tras de él cuando me dio la espalda alejándose por la terminal. Debí abrazarle fuerte para que no me dejara ir. Debí darle algo para que me convenciera de que me quedara.

Pero no lo hice. Y ahora estoy aquí, dolida como una niña a la que le han quitado una muñeca y deseando que la tierra se me trague por querer comportarme como cualquier mujer. Debí hacer caso a mi cerebro, pero es que con las personas me pasa muchas veces que mi psique no racionaliza lo que ven mis ojos, lo que siente mi corazón. O lo racionaliza demasiado. Así que puedo ser la persona más pasional o la más fría.

Y ahora soy el ser más frágil envuelto en un fino papel de estraza.

_-Además, nuestro encuentro no ha sido una cita... no al menos en toda regla. Ha sido solo... un reencuentro después de mucho tiempo sin vernos _

Booth intenta justificarse, lo noto en su tono. Es el mismo que utiliza cuando le dice a Parker que no podrá llevarle al hockey y le pone una excusa burda y poco trabajada.

_-Embustero._

No puedo evitarlo. Ha salido de mis labios. Tengo quince años y Russ me dice que lo hace por mi bien, que encontraré una familia y será lo mejor para todos. Y cuando se marcha en su coche se lo digo bajito: "Embustero".

Booth quiere quitarse el muerto de encima como hizo mi hermano. Pero no le dejaré hacerlo.

_-Era una cita_ -repito obstinada y con los puños cerrados_-. En el aeropuerto pasaron... cosas, me diste muchos indicios para que yo pensase que tú... que nosotros..._

_-No hablemos de aquel día, Huesos. Fue un momento muy triste._

_-Razón de más para que lo aclaremos de una vez por todas. Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Nuestras cartas. Eres un jugador y sabes que en una partida puedes tirarte un farol, pero luego hay que enseñar las cartas._

_-Y también sé que para ganar hay que apostar. Y que también se puede perder._

Cabizbajo se dirige al mastodonte y se sienta sobre su base. Aunque Booth es muy grande, parece muy pequeñito al lado de semejante animal. Yo no me siento. No quiero ponerme a su altura, porque quizá abandone mi súbita terquedad en conocer la verdad si me siento de nuevo a su lado, hombro con hombro.

Me inquieta que siga sin mirarme. Apenas me ha mirado en el tiempo que llevamos hablando.

_-No quería irme_ -dice mientras apoya sus codos en las rodillas y mira al suelo_-. Pero tú sí querías. Querías irte, y nada ni nadie te habrían hecho desistir de tu decisión._

_-Tenía miedo_ -contesto sin dejarle seguir_-. Tú también te ibas a marchar a hacer lo que moralmente creías que debías hacer, y nada ni nadie te lo habría impedido._

_-Ahora me toca a mí llamarte embustera _-dice mirándome a los ojos con decisión_-. Tú podrías haberme pedido que me quedara. Y no lo hiciste. _

Mis manos vuelan en mis bolsillos. Quizá tiene razón.

_-Leíste la carta, te mostré mis miedos, mis dudas_ -continúa echando sal en la herida_-. Te dije que mi trabajo, nuestro trabajo, estaba aquí. Y tú no dijiste nada. Al contrario. Recibiste ilusionada la invitación al proyecto de Moluku. _

_-Era una gran oportunidad, y realmente lo pensé antes de aceptar, incluso te pregunté qué pensabas sobre ello..._

_-No. Cuando me preguntaste ya tenías claro que querías ir. ¿Y quién era yo para retenerte aquí? ¿Qué podía ofrecerte más interesante que un gran descubrimiento científico? Nada. Sólo a mí mismo. _

_-No lo hiciste_ -no puedo evitar la tristeza en esas palabras, no puedo engañarle_-, podrías haberlo hecho pero no lo hiciste. ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?_

_-Sí. Porque te quería. Demasiado para obligarte a quedarte y no perseguir tus sueños._

Ahora sí que siento el dolor que emana de sus palabras y se mete en cada poro de mi piel. Ahora sí que se me pone la carne de gallina.

Booth ha dado la vuelta a sus cartas y su farol no resulta ser tal. Y yo he apostado demasiado fuerte y sus cartas me dicen que he perdido.

"Porque te quería". Habla en pasado. Y el nombre de Hannah surge con fiereza en mis pensamientos. Y me arriesgo dando un giro inesperado, que quizá no me lleve a ninguna parte.

_-Me dejaste que pensara que... me querías en el aeropuerto, me dejaste marchar a Moluku con esperanzas. Con una cita pendiente para la vuelta. Pensé que querías que persiguiera mi sueño y luego me esperarías._

_-Lo hice, Huesos. Te esperé. Pero un apretón de manos no era garantía suficiente de que tú hicieras lo mismo. El trabajo siempre ha sido una prioridad para ti y no me diste ninguna señal de lo contrario. Y después encontré a Hannah._

Me doy la vuelta. No puedo mirarle. Tengo que encontrar un atisbo de orden en el caos de mi cabeza, refrenar los latidos de mi corazón, morderme los labios, cerrar los ojos con fuerza y recordar en qué momento me enseñó Sweets a poner cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada". Pero no lo recuerdo.

Ahora me toca a mí enseñar mis cartas.

_-Muy bien_ -digo volviéndome y, a falta de cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada", pongo la de "señor becario, me ha decepcionado que no viera antes esto_"-. Puesto que ha quedado entonces claro que no hay nada entre nosotros, que podemos trabajar juntos y que Hannah es la mujer que ocupa tu corazón en este momento, creo que hay poco más que pueda decir._

El se levanta. Si está sorprendido no lo demuestra. Más bien parece que, como siempre antes, acepta mis cambios de actitud y humor de manera estoica, y piensa que la pseudorabieta anterior está causada por los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Como le conozco muy bien, sé que es eso lo que piensa.

No voy a sacarle de su error.

_-¿Nos vamos?_ -pregunto deseando salir de una maldita vez de este lugar. Mañana lo veré de otro modo, pero hoy es simplemente un museo, y lo único que he hecho en la última media hora ha rozado el ridículo.

Booth arranca a andar, pero se para de repente para mirarme interrogante.

_-¿Estás segura de que no hay nada más que me quieras preguntar?_

Hay millones de preguntas que se agolpan en mi cabeza: por qué no me besaste en el aeropuerto, por qué pensaste que era un simple apretón de manos cuando era la caricia más intensa que nos dimos nunca, qué tiene Hannah que te has olvidado de mí casi en un tiempo récord... Pero no. Mejor racionalizo y no dejo que el estímulo llegue a los músculos con los que verbalizo mis pensamientos.

_-Segura. Muy segura. Vamonos._

Y juntos salimos del laboratorio y, ahora sí, cada uno toma su coche en el aparcamiento.

Cuando ya estoy sola dentro, me permito el lujo de suspirar largamente. Y comienzo a armarme de paciencia, como si tuviera que elaborar una teoría científica y tuviera que reunir, uno a uno, todos los datos que me permitieran hacerlo. Debo ser paciente hasta que él se dé cuenta, porque estoy completamente segura de que Hannah no es el amor de su vida.

Y también de que algún día él borrará su foto y yo estaré en ese móvil.


End file.
